Mahou Eierutii Akuma Slayer
by TheDatenshi
Summary: AU.Two young mages are employed to be co-teachers to Negi at Mahora. Set a bit before Kyoto. And one has personality problems.The other gets attacked because he calls Negi a brat.OC submittion is temporary refused to avoid to large a cast until later arcs
1. You broke the gun!

Mahou Eierutii Akuma Slayer chapter 1: You broke the gun!

So here I' am again with another story. So I'll more or less update each one per day… I'm just so addicted to anime and manga I keep getting these ideas… and I can't resist writing. But you don't have to worry I'll still update my other fics. This is a bit AU just before Kyoto but add in a few demons and some plot changes is what I'm aiming for you can submit your own characters too. Below is the character form.

Name:

Age:

Gender: (If male… I think they would have to be magical or won't get near the school…)

Weapons(s):

Character build: (Like physical, Skilful or magical. If physical your character is strong but they suck at Magic. If you pick skilful they have like tons of range skills, binding and basically a ton of mp and can probably smash you with a spirit bomb like thing… but doesn't do as much as you think. Magical is what it sounds like super powerful in spells but lacking in physical power. Then of course you can always be normal and then change much later…)

Appearance:

History: (Why is your character at the school and any links to magic?)

Spells: (Make up seven attacking spells in any language. If you're at a loss for originality use final fantasy spells…)

Personality:

Today was hell… literally… Axel and I… I guess I should introduce myself and Axel first right? Axel Akamura is seventeen and has spiky black hair… he looks like a Square-enix character… he has Roxas like hair and carries a Caladbolg sword… you know Tidus's final weapon. He has dark blue eyes and a v shaped scar on his left eye. He's half Japanese and Indonesian and he's an animal lover and likes joking around and a bit childish. I'm Tsukiyo Bidan were both guys just so you know. I have black hair that starts to cover my eyes and I'm sixteen. I use a Gae Bolg spear haha anyway we were surrounded by demons and it was our first day and we were about to start our new jobs…

Oh wait now you're thinking… a bunch of demons and weapon wielding young guys would stand out like a sore thumb right? Well we have a way to make sure no one sees us with the demons with a barrier spell… were also Mages… anyway back to the point were about to get crushed by a demon hoard. "Let's split up, Take them out with the gun ok?" Now a thing about us… our magic isn't that good… I mean it has many uses and is very useful. But Axel prefers to use his sword and physical attacks… his magical school seemed tough… he never even uttered its name he kept referring it as "the school". Anyway with me I have a lot of energy to use and spells that can be used in many different ways. But it's not to powerful.

That's why we have a gun… it's made to amplify our magic… it can take on almost everything. It looks like a normal desert eagle but if add magic and it wrecks almost anything with one shot. So I'm running and blasting them with simple spells to meet until I meet Axel at the end of the road and then we can finish my lot when he's done with his. But when I got there he was ballistic… he told me something horrible happened.

(Axel)

I fired the gun a few times at the demons and they fell like flies and blew up… it rivals the top magic spells in the world! I'm virtually invincible with this gun…

I ran into a little red haired brat and a girl with two long pigtails that were kind of orange like then she bended the gun! I was running and accidently pointed it at her and she goes and breaks it! This is bad… I have to rely on sword slashing and using spells. Wait these two can see the demons? It looked like it… the brat whispered in Latin… a mage as well… he then looked worried… oh yeah the penalty for revealing your powers… "Hey brat I made a barrier no one can see you here go all out! I'm a mage too so! Sambaran Petir!" A lightning blast came from me and blew a few of them back but not enough to kill them… (Note Axels spells are in Indonesian)

The brat then blasted out tons of arrows of light… luckily I then finished them off with a few quick slashes. Oh… damnit Tsukiyo will kill me because the guns broken… oh no he's here now… so I told him what happened and he went ballistic "You broke the gun? You broke the gun that can one shot a dragon! You did what!" He seems to be forgetting I only indirectly broke it. The girl there was the one who actually bended the thing. Then a huge demon was behind Tsukiyo… who went really dark… uh oh he is in the Ultimate Wrath mode… the demon was about to crush him and the brat and girl were really shocked… I feel sorry for the demon.

"Hey… I'm not in the mood… go **** yourself and disappear! Eat this Tromluí uafás!" A giant beam like thing blasted from Tsukiyo's left arm and he annihilated it! See usually that spell wouldn't do so much damage… but we use our own special magic called Astral Magic which gets stronger depending on our emotions and imagination. Anyway when he got angry he unleashed a huge amount of power. Anyway we said bye to the brat and the girl and we went to the Mahora Academy the old man their wanted to give us a job. Wonder what it is. (Note Tsukiyo's spells will be loosely Irish)

(Tsukiyo)

Well after my tantrum we got to the academy. The dean was an old man with a rather large head and had grey hair in an Asian ponytail his name is Konoemon Konoe and we were surprised to see that the red haired kid was here too! "Ah this is Negi Springfield and he teaches here at the school and he'll be in charge of you two because you two will help co-teach English and any other languages you know as co teachers and to help incase anything happens to the class. I wish you good luck". Axel was shocked… he let it sink in and yelled "What! I'm going to be working below this brat!" Axel is usually a very nice guy but for some reason he seems to hate this one kid. Konoe opened one eyes and said "Hey did I mention that he teaches a class of thirty girls?" Uh good god that hooked Axel for sure…

So now were like body guard co-teachers at a class full of girls… seriously that old man is making a ten year old plus us to teach an entire class of girls? It's kind of a stupid plan… and Axel was flirting already… but they are something different about this class… I looked around and then at Negi. Was it just me or was almost everyone admiring him? This kid is really lucky… well anyway after introductions… I felt we weren't all that welcome… to be honest I barely talked… almost as if Axel took my share of talking from me. Well I'm usually a shy person around anyone unless I really trust them or if they are young in which case I have no problem.

We started teaching and Axel got angry at Negi easily and kept calling him a brat and almost the whole class attacked him at that point. Actually the class is quite colourful… everyone is… wait… if I think about it… the whole class fits almost any thing you could imagine… if you remove Axel and I and then look at the situation its like some harem manga…

(Axel)

After a bit Tsukiyo embarrassed himself… he made mistakes and he activated his Ultimate depression mode… arguably the worst one… he becomes a stereotypical emo and also becomes depressed beyond imagination… and he started cutting himself got to stop that! "You're getting tears in your clothes and your bleeding to much… snap out of it!" After saying it could happen to anyone and some reassuring he returned to normal mode… I quickly explained his modes to the class. "Tsukiyo-kun has four modes. Like the normal him is a bit silent at times but a good guy. Ultimate Wrath mode is if he gets super angry and starts scaring people and its quite effective sometimes though. Then Ultimate Depression is a mode where he blames himself for everything wrong in the world and his mistakes… it's very troublesome. And the final mode Ultimate writer… is him trying to set up everything as a perfect tale. Like a really good story but he will do so in methods… like faking love letters to get two people close… yeah it's annoying. Anyway be careful what you say to him".

Well we were given our own rooms and we were completely fine with it… every day is going to be hectic… but it seems fun. But that brat sleeps in the girls rooms! That's what's biting at me right now! Oh well I guess I'll just sleep for now.


	2. Gynophobia!

Mahou Eierutii Akuma Slayer chapter 2: The Taste of dreams!

(I know I was told to stop writing first person but for some reason I can't change the style no matter how hard I try! I'm only thirteen so understand. Also Italic talks are mind talking in Tsukiyo's case it's his multiple personalities or Axel. Also the ultimate forms will be described as UD, UW AND UT which are ultimate depression, ultimate wrath and ultimate tale)

(Tsukiyo)

"You're kidding me right?" Axel was really angry… I can see why this is like a ticking time bomb… the dean made two more guys come to the class. As students and not teachers… now they are five guys to thirty one girls… yeah think for a few seconds and you'll see why this is so wrong. Now the two guys who are coming are called Takimi Honoo and Arron Grey. And they were mages too… I really have no idea what this school is thinking…

"What your adding two boys into our class!" Yeah the class changed between outraged… happy and shocked… were treading on thin ice. We've only been here a week and we saw what this class can do… it's insane! Almost everyone in the class except the seemingly anti social ones _"Which are kind of cute…they might be a match for you" _I shut that idea up… anyway the whole class seems to adore Negi and they act like freaking paedophiles… seriously he's ten! _"Damn the stupid bishounen loli brat he is soooo lucky!" _Axel roared in my head… see our magic can make us talk in our heads. Well this class is very interesting though… never one dull day.

Now the students… well there are so many it's hard to remember all their names… Axel had already picked a girl he liked and constantly flirted… _"Come on...you developed a crush in one week and the fact you're a teacher!_ _Do you have any shame Axel?" _I had asked him. _"Yeah right don't tell me you haven't liked a few people in this class? Remember we can invade dreams" _I gave him what can only be described as a mind punch!

Later after class was done I thought I should explain Astral Magic to Negi since he should know if he needs our help… the class was going to Kyoto in a few days and apparently there was a group called Kansai Magic Association that may cause trouble during the trip… so wait were we hired as bodyguards? Anyway I explained our Astral Magic. "Astral Magic… works by using the power of dreams, emotions and imaginations… so our magic power would depend on the time zone. We can also enter people's dreams as well and…" Yeah when I mentioned that last part Asuna kicked the crap out of us!

Asuna was the girl from yesterday who broke our gun! She was a real ***** in my eyes. Ok granted dream invasion shouldn't be done but… I have my own reasons for doing so. I think of people's lives as stories and the emotions that flow through have a superb taste… it gets me hyped and it brings out the best of my power… oh I got carried away again. "Hey it's not like that! For me it's a personal problem and it's UT who does it most of the time. Anyway Axel does it for the most impure reasons… you get what I'm trying to say? I have no real control and Axel does so every chance he gets!" He received a severe beating after that.

"Ok… now here's more of an explanation and I hope we don't get the crap kicked out of us this time. We also can telepathically communicate. We can give messages to people but if they don't know the magic itself they can't reply. Also we can shape shift so watch this". I turned into everyone in the class and reverted to myself. "The people don't exactly look right…" Negi and Asuna pointed out. "Yup you two are right they aren't exactly the same. The forms are made from the mind and so are our personalities. So we are those people as others wish they were like. So when we shape shift we are people's ideas of a "perfect" version of that person". They seemed to get the idea now. "We can also materialize things as long as people are dreaming of it; as you will see. I summoned a football and it appeared in my hand.

Next morning we had just gotten out of bed and our rooms when we saw a pretty large demon… it seemed angry… this is bad. It looked like it wanted to skin us alive and then roast us over a slow fire it was that scary… but then a person came and started slashing at the thing with… was that the Maestro sword from tales of the Abyss! It was a guy with black and grey neck long hair that was a bit spiky at the back of the head he had red eyes. "Svies Kard!" He chanted and swords appeared in the air and stabbed into it! "Siel Grobis!" A spirit arm like thing appeared and smashed into the demon! What looked like its soul came out and he ate it!

"Help its Alex Mercer!" Axel jumped and I caught him… like in Scooby doo. "Hey don't make such a joke" I told him and he jumped off and nervously laughed. "So I'm guessing he's one of the new students? That was scary it ate that demon!" Something was bothering me… what was it… "Hey isn't there supposed to be a barrier around the school? Since that demon was here… it was down but if you feel now… it's back up. So it's as if the demons entry was allowed". "That's because I need to feed on those souls" The guy had called out to us!

"Hello I'm Arron Grey… nice to meet you". We had gone to Negi's room to introduce him. This guy was as shy as me when it comes to meeting people for the first time and he seemed to be backing away from Asuna… she got angry and yelled "What I'm I that scary!" he cowered and seemed really scared… "Sorry I just don't like girls…" Negi, Axel and I were drinking at the time and we spat it out in shock! "Dude we are not going to have this guy anywhere near our rooms!" Axel backed away from Arron who sighed "It's not like that… its personal reasons… that doesn't mean I'm queer." He seemed to be telling the truth so after recovering from shock we properly introduced ourselves. "I'm Tsukiyo Bidan nice to meet you". "I'm Axel Akamura". "And I'm Negi Springfield your teacher". "Ah ok… what you're my teacher!"

So the next day at school we waited for Arron and Takimi. Takimi entered the room and he greeted Setsuna and Konoka straight away! He was thin and had black hair his right eye was red and is left was bandaged up with cloth. He wore what can only be described as a grim reapers cloak. "Hi Takimi" Setsuna said plainly and Konoka said it overly joyful as always. "So what's your relation to Konoka and Setsuna?" Kazumi the reporter for Mahora Paparazzi was inquiring. Axel fell in love with her and did everything to make sure she gets what she wants. "Hey Takimi… answer her or you'll get detention" And that proves my point.

"Well I'm a childhood friend of theirs". The class ate that up in seconds. "This is great stuff! A childhood friend now reunites with two young girls! Love will fly into the air and…" you get the idea of what Kazumi is saying and writing as Takimi grew red with more questions being asked… then Arron walked in. Axel opened his folder containing his seating plan and started bursting out laughing! "Oh good god… hey brat, Tsukiyo, check the folder and see the notes and seating plan on Arron!" we checked… and Negi and I couldn't help but laugh!

We couldn't stop laughing! "Everyone please look at this!" we showed everyone our folders and Arron ran to the back of the room as the students crowded around us. Everyone bursted out laughing! "What bad luck?" The seats were rearranged so that Arron would be surrounded by girls in all directions. He blushed and grew redder each second as students started treating him like a play thing. See Arron is suffering from Gynophobia. In other words he's scared of girls. And the seating plan was rearranged so that he would have to interact with as many girls as possible.

"_Takimi Honoo is a threat that must be eliminated…he is in love with Setsuna… who is a good candidate for you… he will be eliminated" _uh oh… I tried to stop UT coming out but he won! Now… after the class if over all I have to do is eliminate him. I shape-shifted into Setsuna and told Takimi to meet me at night outside the dorms… that's when I'll kill him… he could turn into a loose cannon at any second… even without him being a personal threat to Tsukiyo… he's way to dangerous to be left alive!

Well night came and he was there all right… heh this will be easy… I charged at him as Setsuna and slashed at him… he dodged quite well. "That's not Shinmei-ryu! Who are you really!" ah he can see? "Ah well I can't replicate that fighting style… so here's my true form". I became Tsukiyo again and smiled as I took out Gae Bolg and saw his face in shock "Tsukiyo-Sensei? Why are you attacking me?" I smiled and laughed! I love being evil! "Because you're a threat to the whole world… and Tsukiyo can only like girls who are more… masculine… so forgive Tsukiyo… he has no control over me".

"So you're not Tsukiyo?" He took out two assassins knifes and held them in reverse grip… "You know… I haven't had a good fight in a while… let's see you when you're insane?" I lunged with Gae Bolg and made a cut on his cheek and he cut me on the right leg as he rolled away and guarded himself. I charged and rapidly thrusted with my spear! I had a longer range then him so I'm positive I could kill him as he was right now… "You know you daydream a lot about Se-Chan as Konoka calls her… the way you think is quite interesting… now show me your real strength!"

I used Gae Bolg like a sword; despite the fact it is a spear. To force him to get more and more serious as I attacked him and with some verbal abuse and black mail he was cracking… just a little more… and I can truly savour an insane fight! With a few insults he cracked and he changed completely! "You will die at my hands!" he rampaged and went berserk… as if his knifes wanted to chop me into small little pieces! How interesting… "The entrance to evil Aku no me" he removed the cloth to reveal a topaz coloured eye and he grinned… yes he was losing sanity!

"Cruinnigh do chuid cainte Scáthach's teagasc mór sleá Gae Bolg stailc marfach ráillí!" I jumped and aimed the spear at his head as he bent down and dropped something on the ground… no matter this will finish him! Tons of barbs came out of my spear to tear away at Takimi's flesh but then the spear handle was grabbed by a hand and threw me back! The barbs receded into the spear and I snarled. Who dares get in the way of the finishing blow! "Calm down you two! You were one second away from revealing your identities!"

The one who got in the way was a man who looked like thirty years old. He wore a black cloak for mages… so he's from the magical world? (Kurush you forgot his hair and eye description)Well I guess he was right… if I was one second early it would have been troublesome to eliminate any witnesses. Rustling came from nearby and I saw Kazumi! "How long have you been there?" I would prefer not to eliminate or erase memories of a student if possible… "I came at about the point you charged at him with the spear! So this is a love duel over Setsuna? Wow I'm going to write this in the paper as soon as I can!" Well… no direct evidence of magic. Ah well it'll be Tsukiyo's problem in a few minutes… I love to mess up his life hahaha.

I broke free of UT's control so Takimi and I apologised to each other a lot about what happened. The man who stopped us was named Cyrus and he wouldn't say anything about himself. "It's a good thing we stopped when we did. One more second and I would have killed you Tsukiyo-sensei." I got a bit angry… "I would have won!" I guess I was still a bit fired up… "No it would have been a draw… that magical spear would have ripped through Takimi-kun and the land mine would have finished off Tsukiyo-kun… it was a nice battle though…" I let this sink in for a second. "You keep land mines on you?" Takimi nervously laughed.

"Ah so you're the son of the thousand master? Very interesting… actually all of you young mages are interesting… I think I'll stay around your school." He seemed quite interested in Negi and his magical power… wait he's going to stay here? "No way could you be allowed" this guy makes me uneasy and it seemed most people would agree… he laughed and used a phone to call the school and after a few minutes. He smiled mischievously and laughed "Looks like I'll also be with you guys to observe you and put restraints on the two people with mental problems." I cannot believe this!


	3. Love duels!

Mahou Eierutii Akuma Slayer chapter 3: Games of love!

(I think I'll stay first person… If you've read some of my older more dreadful stories… I think you will soon understand. Anyway this chapter is Axel's point of view. Also if anyone has any specific characters their in love with tell me and I'll make your character chase after them.)

(Axel)

Well the old man Cyrus's role was like one of those supervisors and judgers of teachers… every time I did one little thing he started writing on a paper and smiling evilly… I just can't stand the old sneaky… he might just be worse then the brat! He wore extravagant clothes as if he was the king of the world! He was wearing royal purple with golden trimmings and a black jacket. His hair was black, shortly cut and had two braids at the front his eyes were gold and they annoy the hell out of me… well I guess seeing Tsukiyo and Takimi exploding in red over their duel over Setsuna yesterday was a good compensation.

"I'm not that old. I'm like thirty you know?" What's worse it's like he can read my mind! He keeps saying he doesn't have such magic but I think that's just bull. Anyway the class was dismissed and Ayaka… the class president who is one of those rich blonde girls types… goes to Negi and flirts… "Hey paedophile he's just ten I doubt he is interested…" I love messing with her… if it was anyone else she would hit them especially Asuna. But since I'm a teacher she can't do anything! "Abuse of power for personal needs" Cyrus was still here! Kazumi went up to me as Ayaka left the room. "Why how are you beautiful? Anything I can help you with?" She smiled and took out a sheet of paper and it had events for today… all quite fun… "If I do this for you would you take me out on a date?" She laughed. "Misconduct of Student and Teacher relationship" Aarrrgghhh I'll kill that old man!

Well anyway Kazumi's plan was great! We assembled the whole class and it was time to start… a little magic helped make this possible… "Everyone Kazumi Asakura and Axel Akamura brings you a day of joy and laughter! We have three interesting events today! First off we will have Tsukiyo Bidan and Takimi Honoo have another love duel! But this time their weapons shall be pots and pans because they will have a cooking match!" We were commentating and on queue Tsukiyo gave me a mind punch and some harsh words _"Why you! I can't cook! You ****ing… what type of friend are you!" _It was totally worth it. To see his face burning red with anger!

So we took the duellers to a large state of the art kitchen. Sometimes I wonder how the school pays for this stuff. "Now we will see their burning passion into food and who better to judge this then the one their after!" Setsuna tried to run but Cyrus gently pushed her to a table. Usually she's somewhat anti-social but she gets flustered when yesterdays topic gets brought up. "Se-Chan your lucky you have guys fighting over you!" Konoka seemed to enjoy this. Well she enjoys everything. We brought over tons of expensive ingredients… what the… lobster! Seriously I have to find out the wealth of this school and the students…

Tsukiyo sighed and he covered his eyes with his hair and then parted them away. His eyes were almost leaking emotions… oh crud he changed to UT on purpose! When Takimi realised that this wasn't the usually Tsukiyo he seemed to get a bit more agitated and he looked more serious… they were adding magic to the ingredients while they cooked! Their fingers moved at ultra fast speeds and they made various dishes and put it in front of Setsuna quite confidently… but then they returned to normal and they became really flustered and shy. Setsuna hesitantly tasted the food and her eyes lit up… "Their both really good uh but… I'm sorry I'm not interested right now…" At that Tsukiyo went UD and started slashing himself "I mean uh… I' am I just can't judge like this". And she obviously regretted those words as Tsukiyo went UT and acted quite ecstatic…

Well that was over and done with. "Now everyone event number two Glomp gunners… Arron as you know suffers gynophobia… so we shall test if this is authentic as well as his resistance to being touched! Now for the game we have chosen Evangeline as well as Mana, Kaeda and Yuuna to play this game! We shall offer a cash prize for the first one to shoot Arron with the glomp tracer and then everyone else in the class will glomp Arron! Also for the fun of it Negi has been dressed up as a girl and will be forced to glomp Arron as well!" The participants seemed to be doing it for the money and the pure thrill of causing hell for Arron.

Eva apparently was a vampire. Mana was a sniper or assassin. Kaeda was a ninja. And Yuuna was a basketball player. Chances are Arron is going to get glomped quiet quickly. We locked everyone participating and the glompers inside the school. Those who weren't participating were watching with their TV's with the cameras in the school set to give the feedback. "Three, two, one the game has begun!" I could hear Arron screaming as he was being chased on the screen! He ducked and rolled away from a shot by Eva and he sprinted across the hall and he locked himself into the boy's bathroom. "Hahaha… they can't get me here! What the hell!" His face when they busted down the door was too good to be true! I love this!

He was so shocked and he got hit by a tracer and Negi dressed as a girl… which he actually pulled off quite well… and I swear that most of the spectators were nose bleeding… damn that bishounen loli! Anyway Arron didn't seemed phased at all… well I guess he is scared of just girls… after telling Negi to get off he apologized and said he was blackmailed. "Wait… lets fire at Negi and Arron! That way…" Yuuna came up with that and I had to applaud… that would be funny… wait they'll have a bunch of girls on them! _"You just realised the flaw in that plan?" _Tsukiyo laughed in my head and unfortunately they were blasted with tracers and everyone who wasn't watching glomped the pair!

Oh well make the most of it I say. "Poke them and touch them where you like ok? Make sure they suffer!" I announced and the glompers did so without hesitation! "Peta peta peta peta peta" They said as they poked the brat and Arron and they screamed! Wait this is just like the tales of abyss… ah well I recorded this and uploading it to youtube right now. This is just perfect! "OK everyone the event is over!" they all went "Aaawww" and got off them. Arron took the pose of a dead animal and was petrified! The girls poked him a few more times to check if he was alive… he was but he wasn't moving… oh well we'll get the girls to move him to the infirmary.

"Now the final event is the prince of the monster castle!" This idea was suggested by Cyrus… the old man had a good idea for once! He set up a dungeon out of magic and he set every girl in there! "Prince Negi has been imprisoned in his old castle and cannot leave! A kiss by a fair maiden shall awake him! Go and fight through the horde of holographic monsters and save him!" Now all the girls were armed with foam weapons and were fighting wildly against each other! If I sell this footage to some pervert out there who will pay good money… recording now!

"Aniki why aren't you in that dungeon!" Chamo a perverted ermine was a friend of Negi and always tried to force him to make Pactio's… really I hated him! I love animals… just this one… pisses me off! I stomped on him and explained why Negi wasn't in the dungeon. "You're Aniki or as I like to call him the brat… isn't actually for grabs. They maze has no end… this was all made for the purpose of an all out catfight". Chamo seemed a bit annoyed at first until he jumped onto the broadcasting system and while watching nosebleed a fountain!

After that was all done and I told them that Negi wasn't actually for grabs, they got really angry… but well I helped Kazumi out. "So what about that date Kazumi-chan?" I asked "In Kyoto ok? Anyway you have something worse right now to attend too". She then ran and I turned around… oh crap I made the whole class go against me! They were all holding baseball bats! I sprinted as fast as I could but these girls are quite sporty… and trust me it hurts! Well today wasn't so bad… I guess?


	4. Dreams and Nightmares!

Mahou Eierutii Akuma Slayer chapter 4: Dreams and Nightmares!

(A little note about this fic you can make characters related to other canon characters like brothers or sisters etc. And this will follow some of the stories original plotline but add in a few extra enemies and sub plots. PM me any ideas for sub plots. I will manipulate a bit of the way events take place but nothing major.)

(Tsukiyo)

It was the day we go to Kyoto! I went to check if everyone left yet. Seemed like that… oh Takimi is still here! It seems he was cleaning each room before he was leaving. Oh wait… I should be cleaning… because of expressing self harm…I was going to talk to him when UT struck again… ah much better! "Hey Takimi-kun you seem to be having fun…" He smiled "Yeah I am…" he just realised I took over… "Go I'll clean you can get seats near Sakurazaki-san and Konoka-san if you hurry". I let this sink in for a bit… "I don't need favours from you… Tsukiyo only needs my help and no one else's. Got that?"

"Just go… I'm not telling you to owe me… I like cleaning anyways…" He quietly continued mopping… well I still have some teasing ammo left. "I thought you would want a chance to be near Se-Chan… I thought you looovvveeedddd" he quickly turned and stared at me… ha his anger was building up! "I do not love Sakurazaki-san!" His anger flared but then diminished as he concentrated on cleaning. "You tried as hard as me at the cooking competition… seemed you were giving it your best". "I like cooking too ok?" He was desperately holding in his anger "Sakurazaki-san and Konoka-san are just friends… irreplaceable friends…"

Hah the liar! "You dream so much about them! Always as children playing around caring for each other! Why do you have such nice dreams and memories?" He looked at me as I yelled… "You… are you… jealous?" I took out the Gae Bolg and aimed it at his head… but then I stopped "Tsukiyo and you are both so pathetic… the way the two of you act is… like saying I don't want to act like everyone else does boo hoo a demon like you has no right to love!" He looked a bit angry and sad "Well are you going or not? I'll be done soon… and I'm doing this for Tsukiyo-sensei… not you". As I left and slowly letting Tsukiyo regain control I saw Takimi clutching the cloth that covered his eye… he was in so much pain!

We had just gotten on the train… everyone was arguing over the seats and who gets to sit by Negi… damn that loli. All of a sudden frogs appeared everywhere and hopped around the train! A lot of people screamed and a shikigami; a paper spirit flew and snatched the letter Negi was suppose to deliver! The shikigami took the appearance of a bird and we tried to chase after it but I fell over! The frogs were then caught by the students and it seemed Negi got the letter back.

Chamo gathered all us mages in the class to tell us "Setsuna is a spy for the Kansai magic organisation!" This seemed to hit Takimi and I like a sledgehammer to the face we both yelled "I don't believe it!" then I changed into UT again… "Ah if it is true that would be so good… the lover on the enemy side and bonds created through…" Axel and Takimi hit me and I lost control. "Thank you guys… UT is so…" Well no matter how much Takimi and I tried to reason with Chamo it didn't seem to have any effect to his opinion… paranoid little weasel.

As I took my seat Cyrus came near me and he asked me about my other personalities "I'm only guessing but… UD is you without hope or happiness… UW would be you venting out your anger that you store in… and UT is you trying to express yourself without consequences… am I right?" I sighed and nodded. "I also want to test something… tonight I want to battle all of you guys in the astral plane ok? I want to test your full power". I said yes and he then started doing a crossword on a newspaper I started reading a book and he then said something to piss me off "By the way you laugh like a mad giggling little girl".

"We shall arrive in Kyoto shortly". The voice announced everyone was whining about how short it was. Well we got out and Setsuna kept looking at our direction… she can't be a spy… she wouldn't be in the school if she was… unless the teachers have no sense or insight… which I really wonder sometimes… well our first stop was Kiyomizu temple famous for people jumping off it… Yue one of the girls who was with the library exploration club explained tons of facts about it and she said 85% of people survived jumping off it!

Then she mentioned that if you drink from the three streams below you'll be really healthy, do well in school and get married! I felt UT taking some control… enough to force me to drink from it! Everyone was drinking from the left one and even Axel jumped in! Takimi seemed to be in between drinking it and not drinking it but then Cyrus said "If you don't have the same will you won't win! This stuff actually is magical!" Takimi then rushed and drank from it! It tasted quite good everyone was saying how great it was… eh? Oh god this is alcohol!

"Heheheheheh I'm so high!" Ah this tastes so good! I now know why Uncle loves the stuff… I still wonder what red wine tastes like though…Axel started falling asleep and got quite close to Kazumi and he looked really funny. Takimi looked like he was going to vomit over everyone. I kept saying how the world was wonderful… ah snap out of it! I feel better now… we all moved to the hotel to try and get some sleep. But well I should take a bath first… so all us mages went in.

We were soaking in hot water and it felt nice… wait someone was coming… Setsuna! Negi, Takimi and I all were burning red and I tried to look away… honestly… "Well you guys sure do change near this girl…" Cyrus and Axel were making jokes and Arron ducked under the water! "If Negi-sensei is a mage then I should take some action". She isn't really a spy is she! We tensed and she yelled "Who's there! Shinmei-ryu secret technique! Zan Gan Ken" She split the rock in half!

"Rastel Mascir Magister Frans Exclamation" Negi blasted away her sword but she smiled and grabbed him by the neck and the… um lower area! "Who are you if you don't answer I'll crush it and snap it off! Huh? Negi-Sensei" She got flustered and said things about it being a vital spot so attacking it would be smart… Chamo accused her and she looked around… "Arrrgghhh all of you saw that? Ah you… Tsukiyo and Axel sensei! Takimi and Cyrus" Arron came out from the water and gasped! After the shock she said she's our ally! Then we all heard a scream! "Konoka-Ojou-sama"

We put on towels and Setsuna kept referring Konoka as Ojou-sama! We all ran to the changing rooms and well… monkeys were playing around with Asuna's and Konoka's lingerie! Setsuna got angry and was about to slash the monkeys when Negi and Axel stopped her "You can't cut them up! Poor Monkeys" Setsuna explained that they were Shikigami! Then one monkey took away Setsuna's towel and she slipped and… Negi saw… you know! "You looked at her! You… perverted bishounen loli! Aarrrgghhh" Konoka then screamed as monkeys grabbed her and took her outside!

Setsuna leapt out and slashed them to bits! "Hyakuretsuouka Zan!" the monkeys became nothing but paper! Setsuna got flustered when Konoka talked and ran away. Konoka and Takimi then explained their childhood. They said that they were each others first friends and that Konoka used to live in a huge mansion. Setsuna always protected Konoka. One day Konoka almost drowned and Setsuna failed to save her on her own… and after that she wasn't so social… I think I saw how this was going… Setsuna felt it was her duty to protect Konoka but she failed so she believed by distancing herself she would become stronger…

Everything was quiet and Setsuna was putting up charms to repel shikigami. She explained how the enemy was getting more confident and then after realising she's not our enemy she explained the enemy was probably Onmyou Charm users. The western mages have partners and charm users have Zenki and Goki demons to protect themselves. Apparently the same swordsmen that Setsuna is probably our enemy too since they help charm users. And then we were named "The 3-A guardian angels are hereby formed!" why aren't we given a choice about this?

(Now the events with Konoka's capture by the monkey women and being saved again are cut out… well they still happen but none of the OC's will be there to help)

Cyrus and I noticed before anyone else… "Were falling asleep… its powerful magic… nightmare magic! Cruinnigh do chuid cainte Taibreahmh Domhanda!" Good with this… we'll enter the Astral plane and be able to fight back against the nightmare mage… he'll be surprised… (Also a note none battle spells are unlimited for comedy and plot purposes)

We were in a large island like place and I saw our enemy. He had grey eyes and hair… ok everything about him was grey except a red inverted star on his forehead. He had large wings and he smiled mischievously "Wow… two astral mages? Well this is interesting… almost compensates for letting Setsuna live tonight… Mezame Akumu!" Suddenly it looked like we were surrounded by several of him and Takimi and Arron freaked out and rampaged and attacked us!

"Calm down guys… this I just an illusion ok? Cruinnigh do chuid cainte Scáthach's teagasc mór sleá Gae Bolg stailc marfach ráillí!" I summoned Gae Bolg and threw it into the air barbs flew out of the bone spear and impaled all the fake enemies and it helped calm down the situation. Cyrus took out a jewelled staff with a ruby knob on the end and a Falcata sword! "I've already adjusted to this world… so this is what dreams are made of right? Danayi Afiat Bahsheh Twenty Flaming Magical Arrows" (Um… I know Kurush said put it in ancient Persian and… **** it is insanely hard! It reverses the order of writing to right to left and it is way too confusing! Just try to type it in yourself… you'll see the results)

Fiery arrows appeared and headed for our attacker who sighed and started chanting "Kaimei Kuiarasu Kiwamarinai Chuukou!" A sphere of dark energy fired from him and it grew larger as it aimed to hit us we dodged at the last moment! But the flaming arrows smashed into the mage and he rolled to extinguish them "Geez that was hot! My name is Night T. Mare pleased to meet you oh and watch out that was a homing attack!" the sphere of darkness rammed into us as Arron and Cyrus dodged it hit the rest of us! Urgh it hurt… we were bleeding! "He did enough damage to hurt the astral form… guys hit him with everything you got! Here the powers based of your imagination! Go with everything you got!

Axel summoned forth the Caladbolg sword and started using his spells "Seranglah Musuhku dan Jagalah Tuanmu! Belahan Angin!" He slashed with his sword and the wind bended and tore through the island and sent a slashing shockwave at Nigh T who then started chanting as he was being torn! "Kage Hitokuroon!" several of him appeared and came and started attacking us at close range with their fists! "Seranglah Musuhku dan Jagalah Tuanmu Percepat" Axel suddenly speed up and moved quickly and slashed away at the clones! "Atverk senojo kontrakto duris JegSprog" Arron roared and orbs appeared in the air and he grabbed and threw them causing explosions!

"The unholy Marksman, Avenger!" Blood poured out of Takimi and created a bow. Magical energy formed arrows and he fired accurately at the original Nigh T who flew in the air dodging Cyrus's attacks! Nigh T flew up higher and higher and he was about to cast a large spell… "Konton konomana Inzen: Inzen konomana enricchi atteno haato! Ikkai saaba kotogadekiru yunifai! Konton Zannennagara sabba! Konton Buumu!" A huge vertical beam of piercing chaotic energy erupted from his hands! I chanted quickly in retaliation! "Cruinnigh do chuid cainte Curruid and Coinchenn dó ollphéist dar dáta muir cath is cruthú muintir na hÉireann gaiscíoch Cú Chulainn's sleá Gae Bolg!"

A surge of water and what looked like sea monsters rose and clashed into the huge blast of energy and as they disappeared I was placed where my spell was and I jumped and cut Nigh T's face with my spear! He spat at me and said "Well it's dawn now… good morning". And we returned to our bodies.

"You seemed way too broken in there…" Yeah everyone pointed that out when we returned to our natural bodies. "That's because it was based on mind power and will over there. If I used that spell out on real life it wouldn't have anywhere near that affect and at best will slow enemies down and do as about as much damage as a punch to the chest. And there is a good chance I'll be knocked out for a while if that happens… you all could have done something of that level or higher if you wanted to". I explained and they all yelled "Why didn't you tell us sooner!"

When Setsuna, Asuna and Negi came back they were shouting "Where were you!" Ah come on I can't take this in the morning so I explained and Setsuna looked upset when we mention Nigh T. Mare… like she knew him from before…


	5. DMC!

Mahou Eierutii Akuma Slayer chapter 5: Dates, Malice, Chaos!

(See what I did with the title there? Anyway all point of views will appear at some later time but will focus on Tsukiyo, but in sub plot times the character that it concerns takes the main stage. My friend insists the ermine is called Chamo when its also called Kamo… eh I'll go with Chamo. I promised the demon god this chapter… but that doesn't look possible. Maybe next chapter though. Oh if any of you have skype and haven't added me then do so; check my profile page to find my name. If you do we can discuss the characters and I'll understand them better)

(Tsukiyo)

With a lot of groaning when everyone woke up we had to supervise the groups… let me tell you… these girls are a handful. Well I did go to bring Negi back at the end of the day and saw Setsuna and Asuna hiding in the bushes… I couldn't help but smile and sneak up on them. I followed their eyesight and I saw Nodoka… a girl with purple hair covering most of her face, she likes reading and is really shy… in those aspects I can empathise for. I saw her and Negi and she yelled out "I love you Negi-sensei!" Negi collapsed and seemed to have caught a fever… well after that we returned to the hotel and I held out against UT's urges to yell it too the world. "Wow Nodoka actually was that brave" I spoke out and Setsuna and Asuna were shocked to see me behind them!

Afterwards Kazumi got wind of a confession on Negi and well… Axel brought me along to follow her... he's acting like a stalker. She knew where to go straight away. "Is it true you slept with Negi-sensei?" Nodoka was drinking apple juice and she made that "What the hell" look and she nervously told her she had confessed to him about her feelings… and it looked like Kazumi wasn't going to tell. She spotted Negi and decided to follow him… uh this seems really wrong… So were stalking a reporter who is stalking another person… just then a van was about to run over a cat! Negi ran in and saved it and used magic to stop the van!

Oh ****ing hell! Kazumi saw that and too make matters worse Negi went off flying on his staff right afterwards! By the looks of it Kazumi was freaked out and then seemed to cry tears of joy… and she took photos! OK we tried to find Negi to warn him… when I suggested erasing her memory Axel kicked the crap out of me saying there must be a better way! We went to the hot springs and found Negi there… Shizuna; another teacher she went in and well… got close to Negi and whispered into his ear! "Did your breasts get smaller?" What the hell! Negi is bringing up that! "How rude I'm the fourth largest in the class you know!" She made an epic speech and it was all a disguise it was Kazumi!

"Kazumi-chan you know all us guys are mages!" Axel yelled out! _"Axel you idiot you acknowledged all of us!" _he face palmed himself and groaned. We tried to erase her memory but she took out a phone and yelled "Whoa hold it! Can't you see this phone? Don't you dare make a move! With one press of this send button… I'll send all your secrets straight to my homepage for the world to see!" With blackmail holding us down she said she wanted to reveal us to the world and make us famous… making movies, TV series and talk shows etc. Axel seemed to want to jump straight on the idea _"Dude you got to remember what "the school" would do to you!" _His face became dread and he protested… and Negi went berserk with his magic!

This is what happens. Kazumi flies into the air. Axel then proceeds to nosebleeds. We use magic to save her and she brags that she got a great shot! Then her phone breaks. The other girls listened to the screaming and come in. They yell and hit Kazumi yelling "What are you doing with three naked teachers!" And other lines like that. And Chamo made a way for Kazumi to not reveal our secret… by profiling each girl available for Negi's Pactio's. And of course Axel helped way too enthusiastically!

Well after the chaos of another game to claim Negi's lips… and an authentic one this time… a few shikigami cause hell and well five Pactio's were made with Negi! Seriously… the morning after Axel nosebleed and said there dreams were all… well you can imagine. So now it's a free day. Once again Arron being chased and poked… Cyrus making us nervous… and Takimi was cleaning and cooking for everyone… well Chamo showed the artefacts. If you formed a pactio then you can summon the artefact, talk to people in their head and summon them. The artefacts are like weapons or magical tools that have special properties. It can be summoned by saying "Adeat" and returned by saying "Abeat".

Well I followed Negi and group of six which consisted of Setsuna, Konoka, Asuna, Yue, Nodoka and Haruna. Haruna's personality is a bit like UT and she wears glasses. Takimi, Cyrus and I wanted to come along… so we ended up taking group photos and going to an arcade… Takimi and I were addicted and couldn't stop! If Axel was here though he would have probably beaten us… A mysterious boy with a hat came and talked to Negi. Well Negi got his chance to slip out and deliver the letter to the Kansai Magic Association for East and West to get along.

"Takimi, Tsukiyo… Negi's in danger!" And the kid gets caught in a trap… just great… it seemed like we were going to have to help… huh? Setsuna's face changed and I could hear Cyrus's voice. _Hey it's fine… I can take care of this"_.For some reason I felt I could trust that… wait how did he do that! _"I copied what you do"_. Well… how could he learn it over such short time!

(Axel)

Yahoo I'm going out with Kazumi! I stole Tsukiyo's debit card and used it to pay for everything! Kazumi called to me and well blackmailed me… "Hey this is ammo for you to reveal the existence of mages! Look at this photo!" Oh **** that's a picture of me holding that Blastoise plushie as I slept. "It's quite cute…" Ah if only she was so attractive! Well when in doubt… blackmail back! "What about that nickname you have… your dreams are quiet interesting!" Her face went red… got her "I might live with that photo being released but… you couldn't if that name gets out… If you give me a kiss… maybe it'll slip my mind". She then smiled "Nice play… ok I'll do what you want". I quickly snatched the photo of me from her as she kissed me! I can die happy now… well I mean I would prefer not to be killed but… this feels nice…

(Cyrus)

Well they all ran like mad and I could feel people watching us. We were trapped in an infinite space… we try to get out we come out the other side meaning that we can't escape. Something around here should be triggering it though… we break it and we can escape. Well they were floundering about and we came to a rest stop and drank from a vending machine. Little Setsuna; a shikigami by Setsuna being telepathically controlled was helping us and the magic and ki were being explained. Ki is physical force and used from the body and Magic can be used to boost other people's abilities. The ability boost can be activated by using the contract.

Well it turns out Negi graduated with the top grades in his class. Not to surprising he is the son of the Thousand Master… when Asuna said that we could beat the Kansai Magic Association a large demonic spider came crashing down with a dog demon in human form on his back. Not to surprising… he was watching us for some time. Well everyone else was shock… the guys entrance was kind of planned out well… except he should have tried taking us down. The dog demon was about Negi's age… "Mes Mea Bals Bel Decinde Secundus Ministra Negi Kagurazaka Asuna" Negi activated the contract and Asuna went and punched the thing in its face; knocking it over "Adeat" the harisen fan came out and she turned it into a charm again with one hit.

The guy beat down Negi quite quickly. "Aren't you going to help?" Asuna yelled in my ear. "Fine, kid… you're good but let's see you take this ok? Danayi Afiat Bahsheh **Thirty Magical Water Arrows! **Hahaha you're a wet dog!" my water arrows smashed into him and he growled… I teased him a bit "Good doggie you're clean now want a walk?" He leapt at me and I dodged and parried with my staff and sword. A bottle was thrown and I could hear chanting… I ran out as mist covered the puppy…

Well after Negi was being shouted at and cleaned up by Asuna; Chamo was beginning to talk about Negi fighting Evangeline… it was interesting so that girl in the class is that vampire? Apparently Negi won but it felt like she was going easy on him… that sounded about right. Negi became confident and made a speech with something like "I believe I need combat ability to find my Father…" and then he said he had a plan for beating the puppy… he did seem quite sure of himself… that's a good factor for him. We ran to an open space ready to fight…

"Rastel Ma Scir Magister: Evocatio Valcyriarum Contubernalia Gladiaria Contra Bugnent!" The wind spirits that took a similar form to Negi but held swords flew to attack the puppy he got rid of them quickly with kicks and throwing daggers and yelled "Is this all you got!" Negi fired another spell "Sagitta Magica Serius Fulgralis!" Arrows of lightning flew and the puppy barely dodged them as Negi prepared another spell to attack with! "Rastel Ma Scir Magister: Une Fulgor Concidens Noctum in Mea Manu ENS Inimicum Eyat Fulgratio Albicans!" A blast of what looked like white lightning smashed into the puppy but he seemed ok! He went up and punched Negi down and then tried to hit me! Both Negi and the puppy are really quite talented…

"I'm no fighter! I'm an Inugami Tsuka! And you'd better remember it although I'm trained in ninjutsu as well". Ah so he uses the power of dog gods? He summoned some dog spirits that started licking Asuna and attacked me! While I was a bit busy he was pummelling Negi… looked really one sided too… until Negi activated the contract for himself! He reversed the situation and blasted him close range with the white lightning! Then everyone but me was somewhat celebrating… it wasn't over yet… "Hold it this is the first time a human has injured me so seriously. I'll take back what I said before Negi Springfield! But it's not over yet!" well the puppy transformed into a wolf… nice beast form.

"Hiyah Inuyasha!" I couldn't help myself. He got angry "I hate it when people call me that!" He leapt at me and he did some real good and painful damage! He then leapt at Negi and a voice called out "To your left sensei!" Negi dodged the move perfectly and it was Nodoka! Why didn't I notice her… she's probably so silent it's hard to notice her…? "To you right sensei!" When Inuyasha attacked Negi he dodged easily! "Look out above you! A spinning kick from the right side!" It looks like Nodoka knows all Inuyasha's moves before he does them! "Excuse me Kotarou-kun how do we get out of here!" So the kids name is Kotarou? Oh well I'll still call him puppy and Inuyasha to his face so I can insult him. He yelled stuff like are you stupid and why would I tell you… Nodoka told us the sixth gate from here and if we destroy the runes on the sides we can escape…

And we ran out. I swear Kotarou was crying as we left. The little Setsuna then resealed the place as we left. After explaining to Nodoka a bit little Setsuna turned back to paper! That means that on their side something must have happened!

(Tsukiyo)

Needles flew at us but Setsuna deflected them with her blade… "Sorry but I wish to be alone with Konoka-Ojou Sama!" This made everyone flustered and Haruna said "Two girls alone…" Takimi and I then followed her by jumping on a wall in broad day light… maybe not the best way but… whatever. Eh… Setsuna was dressed as a shinsengumi and Konoka was dressed as a princess… Setsuna laughed and everyone thought she was a boy! "Takimi-kun… this looks like… a date! Dude we have to stop this!" He blushed and then nodded "We are Yuri battlers Ichigo and Nigo!" I yelled and Takimi stared at me "You so stole that". I gave him a mind punch as girls took posed photo's of Setsuna and Konoka…

A carriage ran by and a girl with glasses holding a fan and wearing a western dress appeared… and she said she was going to steal Konoka… and Setsuna swearing to protect her…"Um Takimi… this looks like a Yuri fest… we have to stop…" We were kicked by a bird like creature! He smiled it was Nigh T. "Sister is getting popular with everyone… stupid Setsuna… oh well I'll just go kill her!" What he's Setsuna's brother? I started feeling weird… uh oh… UT. "Oh hello Nighty-nii you want to be friends?"

(Takimi)

Eh! Why is Tsukiyo calling Night T. Nighty-nii? What the… "Bwahaha" Nigh T laughed and couldn't help smiling… he looked at us and then Setsuna, Konoka and the girl who appeared. "Whoa… this is so… disgusting why she is so popular? I'll just have to kill her now!" He tried to leap and attack Setsuna but I grabbed him and cut his leg with a knife! "So we are doing this the hard way? Why do you care so much… she's not human…?" Nigh T's voice was full of spite but then Tsukiyo changed again… "Ultimate Wrath here at your service… now times to kick some ass!"

Tsukiyo grabbed Nigh T and pointed the spear at his neck! He tried to shake us off but he couldn't I stabbed the knife in deeper… his blood poured out…I stared at it… no I can't lose control! He started to take flight and tried to shake us off yelling curses! Tsukiyo gripped round Nigh T hard and pointed the spear to his neck "Cruinnigh do chuid cainte riúil garda cu cailg!" A large blue hound head appeared and fired at close range! An explosion occurred… I guess Wrath doesn't care about me! We all fell to the ground with a large thud and groaned.

This feeling… I started getting fired up… no if I do… have to ignore him! I have to ignore that demon! Gah… I have to go berserk! "Entrance to evil Aku no me The Demonic beast Cerberus!" I removed the cloth and my shadow turned into the three headed beast of hell and pounced and started attack Nigh T! Yes… I feel it this exhilaration! "Cruinnigh do chuid cainte riúil garda cu cailg!" At that moment Tsukiyo fired another hound head and as Nigh T tried to dodge the other hit him! "Madness is awesome!" Wrath and I maniacally laughed our hearts out!

"Kaimei Kuiarasu Kiwamarinai Chuukou!" He fired a shot at Cerberus that then went to blast away at my flesh… but I don't care… I welcome the pain of battle! "Urgh two mad dogs with rabies… I guess I'll be going now Kage Tachikomeru!" Eh? He disappeared… ah that's no fun… no I have to control myself… I strapped the cloth over my topaz eye once again and Tsukiyo nervously laughed as he returned to being himself… "Oh this feels as bad as the hangover a few days ago…"

(Tsukiyo)

We both laughed a bit before we released… what the hell happened to Setsuna! When we found them it was… ok more Yuri hints… she took an arrow for Konoka and then was magically healed… then Setsuna held Konoka in the way a groom should his bride! After an hour of trying to dodge non magical people; Setsuna took all of us including Axel, Kazumi, Yue and Haruna with us… since they planted GPS receivers on our stuff… we rendezvoused with Negi's group and it appears Konoka lives in a huge manor and that manor is the Kansai Magic Associations base! Just then Arron came running over here! Everyone who had magic was together…

A man in white clothes came and greet us… he was Konoka's father! Negi gave him the letter and Asuna was… glowing? Oh yeah… a note about Asuna… she prefers older men… well… whatever. And we ended up being told to stay for the night… all us magic users went to take another bath… Konoka's dad told us that the women Negi had fought… which we didn't… was called Amagasaki Chigusa and she has grudges against western mages… and that Konoka had more power dormant inside her then Negi's father the Thousand Master… what! And then another bombshell… he said that Negi's father and he were inseparable friends…

And the girls that came with us were about to enter the room! We turned to get out and we bumped into Setsuna and Asuna! Then all the other girls saw us! What is with us and our bad luck with hot springs! What a guy can't take a bath in peace anymore! We used shikigami to replace ourselves to escape the situation… Well I guess it would be better if I went to sleep…

(Next chapter will have the demon god and giving Arron more time. So review and look forward to it!)


	6. More Insanity!

Mahou Eierutii Akuma Slayer chapter 6: More Insanity…

(Hey I know I haven't paid much attention to original characters and rushed things… sorry I try to do one chapter each day… but I guess it couldn't hurt to add more detail. If you want to help me write go to skype and if you check my profile my skype name is there and you can aid me in anyway possible. Also you can submit pairings for any characters you have given me. Also I noticed I do make canon characters refer to the OC's as everyone and vice versa but in this chapter that would be understandable since all this craziness is going on)

(Tsukiyo)

Do you know what it's like to wake up after a small nap and see everyone around you turned to stone? Yeah I tumbled over and screamed. After recovering I looked around for anyone not petrified. "What the hells happening! Kazumi and everyone were turned to stone!" Axel saw me and we tried to figure out what was going on. Arron and Takimi ran into us next and well it was a bit of chaos. Then Cyrus walked in casually but with a bit of marvel on his face. "Whoa… he broke the barrier and petrified everyone! Whoever did this is talented…" I sometimes wonder if he's even on our side…

"Hey do you know what's happening Negi?" We found him running with Chamo and we were a bit relieved and he said he contacted Asuna with his pactio card and Konoka is safe. "Hey couldn't you have contacted us? Axel and you can use telepathy as well right?" Axel and I were stunned for a moment… "We forgot…" everyone stared at us "We are very sorry". We decided to go meet Konoka's father since he should also be safe. Well let's have a lesson here… don't go running down a corridor when you're under attack… since Setsuna charged into us and drew out her sword! It was a little to close for comfort… "Ah everyone I felt some kind of incredible presence so I came out! What happened? Is Ojou-sama fine?" Just then the Chief walked in and he was turning to stone!

"Chief-san what happened…?" I asked… if there is anyone who can petrify him then the enemy is much stronger then I can imagine… "I'm sorry I had too much faith in the barrier that protects this temple… because it's always peaceful around here, I was caught off guard and they got me… I tried to resist but…for me a sworn friend of the Thousand Master… how pathetic" his voice was weakening… we tried to keep him calm but he was slowly becoming fully petrified! "Watch out for the man with the white hair… he's on a different level altogether… no ordinary jutsu user could break the barrier surrounding this temple so…easily…" he was now mostly stone except the upper areas of his face! "I may know this would be hard for all of you but tell the principal that I'm sorry. Please take care of Konoka".

We calmed down and ran off to find Konoka and Asuna. Negi was worrying a lot… well so was I but… I guess I don't show it… when I think about it whenever something bad happens I think it's happened no use crying over it… does that make me cold? We heard screaming and laughing so we went to the baths… eh? Asuna lay on the floor wet and naked…why does perverted stuff always happen around us? Arron almost fainted… "Are you ok Asuna-san? What happened to you?" Setsuna went to Asuna and held her… "Uuuh Setsuna-san… I… its over for me…" Asuna had tears in our eyes "Haah… don't tell me they… Asuna-san…" We went a bit red… it was easy to infer what happened…

"What happened, Asuna-san? What did they do to you?" Negi was a bit outraged… and slow… "Maybe…it was something ecchi? How terrible" Setsuna barely said it and now Negi got it… his face was full of dread… "They didn't! Well, I guess they did…" Asuna leapt up and was blushing and crying a bit… "I'm sorry Setsuna-san they took Konoka… be careful he might still be around…" Someone's behind us! Setsuna turned and blocked an attack from a kid about Negi's age with white hair! But he countered in an instant and sent her bouncing across the room! "Setsuna!" we yelled as she smashed into the wall!

"Could you be…? What have you done with Konoka-san...?" Negi asked and the boy was silent… "You turned everyone to stone… you hit Setsuna-san… you took Konoka-san… and you even did ecchi things to Asuna-san as a teacher and a friend I won't forgive you!" Hm… Negi sure is strong at times like this… unlike me he fully knows his reason for living… excellent… "And just what do you intend to do, Negi Springfield? Defeat me? You're better off not trying. Right now you are no match for me". The boy was surrounded by arms made of water and he teleported!

"He used water as a gate… Aniki this is teleportation! This is real high level magic!" Chamo pointed to the pool of water and Negi tensed as he held his fathers staff… We checked if everyone was alright and as a gentleman Negi put a towel over Asuna. "Please wait here, Asuna-san I swear I will bring Konoka-san back!" This is marvellous… he's just ten years old and he's already quite strong… Setsuna made a small groan and Negi went to heal her… Chamo was warning us about the boy… "Hey Setsuna do you like Aniki? I need you to kiss Aniki!" What the **** Asuna, Takimi and I all started beating him up… I guess even Takimi can lose his cool…

"I'm talking about a contract! Setsuna-nee-san can use ki right? Combined with Aniki's magic, her power should multiply!" Everyone except Cyrus was a bit flustered at the idea… "Wait all of you guys should do it to! We could combine all your magical powers and beat that…" At that all us guys started stomping on the perverted ermine! "What the hell! You stupid animal were guys got that! And none of us are paedophiles! I hate Yaoi!" Axel went berserk on Chamo and even pointed his sword at his neck… "…Everyone kissing Negi-sensei…" oh good god Setsuna and Asuna was imagining it!

Asuna got new clothes and we were able to find and catch up to the attackers! A woman wearing a Japanese dress was with a large monkey demon and the white haired kid. Konoka was bound and gagged and was held captive by the monkey "Stop right there! Give us back Ojou-sama!" we took battle poses as Setsuna demanded Konoka's return! "That's a lot of mages… oh well it doesn't matter… if we reach that place it won't matter how many of you they are". "Amagasaki Chigusa, reinforcements are coming tomorrow to capture you! You'd better stop resisting and surrender now!" We declared and she just brushed it aside… "Like I said if I can reach that place it doesn't matter how many of you they are…"

Night swooped down and appeared and yawned "Yo everyone… hello Setsuna" he grinned but he had spite in his voice… "Anyhow… It's time to show you a little bit of Ojou-sama's power! You'll wish you were still cowering at headquarters! Pardon me Ojou-sama…" Chigusa yelled and symbols appeared around her and Konoka… "Om Kiri Kiri Vajara Unhatta!" (Not sure if I got that in the right order…) "Konoka!" all of us but Setsuna yelled… she still refers to Konoka as Ojou-sama… Demons rose from all directions! "They are well over five hundred of them!" Chamo was shocked… Axel and I have never taken on these many at once… (I know manga says one hundred but to make the odds fairer for the demons and add OC's strength it's reasonable right?)

"You guys can play with these demons for a while… I'll make you bleed for what you did yesterday! Try not to worry too much. Since you're a brat I've been told to *try* not to kill you…" Our enemies jumped and escaped with Konoka! We all went closer to each other to get ready for battle… "What we finally get summoned and we have to take on a brat… little girls, kids and an old man!" Cyrus made an evil smile when they called him an old man and I swear he was twitching like he was ready to blow them up… "Oh surging storm of spring surrounds us with your wind Flans Baries Venti Veltentis!" A tornado surrounded our group and we were protected by a barrier of wind!

"OK we need a plan! They are four ways to do this!" Chamo was getting a little excited… "Plan one is we let Aniki give his magic to all of you while he goes get Konoka! This is the best chance of survival for everyone but Aniki… plan two is we have everyone make Pactio's and all of us send our energy to Aniki… he uses his staff and nukes Chigusa and the others with one big hit and saves Konoka but you other mages will probably be very tired and get yourselves killed. The other way is we share all our power and try to blow up all the demons and then proceed as a group… but Chigusa might get away. And finally we split up the groups fairly and allocate half of us to saving Konoka and fighting here… but we would have to fight a path way through the demons first… or we could like fuse plans one and two" We agreed to that…

"I'll reinforce the barrier for a bit…" Cyrus redid the spell that Negi did and we had more time… "OK now everyone make a pactio!" We once again tried to mutilate the ermine but he suddenly seemed to go rabid and we were scared… "Setsuna-nee-san come on go!" What… Argh if that brat steals… Takimi and I seemed to fry while Setsuna and Negi kissed! Gah I'm angry! "Stop staring at each other!" Asuna pointed out and then the ermine was telling us to kiss the brat… "I will not! No ****ing way in hell will I kiss this brat! Were both guys you understand I already told you I hate Yaoi!" Axel was going berserk and I sighed… I went to Setsuna and asked "Can I have… lets see five shikigami?" She nodded and gave them to me.

"OK everyone… write your names here and you won't have to do it!" I made everyone write their own name on a shikigami and it came out as another them… I tapped each one of them and they changed "This is what you would look like if you were a girl… now if they kiss Negi the pactio is still made right?" I told everyone but… "Wow I look good…" Axel was complimenting the shikigami… "Ah… I can't stand it…but it does look cute" Arron backed away from his… "Interesting… so you imagined this quite quickly… its good work" Cyrus seemed to be trying to inspect my magic more and more… "Hm… I guess it looks good…" Takimi inspected it… I fell to the ground… "Stop complimenting yourselves!" I forced each Shikigami to kiss Negi and five Pactio cards for him were made and we each got one. "Even though I didn't do it I still can't stand it…" Axel was still taking his anger out on Chamo… and Negi was out of it "Dude it was just shikigami ok?" speaking of which they turned back to paper.

As the barrier began to fall Arron started acting weird… "Itadakimasu" He whispered… oh yeah he eats demons for breakfast! Literally! Negi started chanting a spell "Vois Tempestus Fulgriens!" Negi fired a spiralling blast of wind and lightning and flew off to chase Konoka… _"Hey Negi if you need a magic boost then tell me ok? I'll tell everyone to send it to you ok?"_ I told him telepathically and he replied with a yes. We started tearing away at the demons that came at us! "Cruinnigh do chuid cainte Scáthach's teagasc mór sleá Gae Bolg stailc marfach ráillí!" I threw my spear and it released barbs that impaled a bunch of the suckers and well it was disturbing seeing Arron jumping around eating them… "What he's eating them!" Everyone who didn't know except Cyrus was shocked but they quickly recovered and continued attacking! Asuna de-summoned a bunch with just a whack of her fan! Setsuna slashed the demons with little effort! Asuna was beating a few when on was about to get her mid air!

"Shinmei-ryu secret technique Hyakuretsu Oukazan" Setsuna easily slashed through the enemy and protected Asuna! They split up left and right and started causing havoc! "Now which ones of you called me old?" Cyrus looked evil! He bashed through them with a staff and sword and then cast a powerful spell! "Danayi Afiat Bahsheh! Take the **Hammer of the Ice God**!" A huge hammer made of ice was being created from the atmosphere! It drew most of the demons attention and then it smashed a bunch of them and they de-summoned! "Holy cloth of Saint Andrew I ask you to banish these demons from my path!" Takimi took of his cloth and swung it around and it seemed to eliminate any that touched it! Its doing as well as Asuna's fan! "No panties…" The demons looked at Asuna and she seemed to have forgotten to wear underwear… she was being chased but Setsuna helped her.

"Seranglah Musuhku dan Jagalah Tuanmu Percepat" Axel took out Caladbolg and with wide slashes eliminated any demons that got within the blades range! Just what I would expect from him and that sword… oh yeah I better not forget my enemies! I used the spear to impale any enemy that was a metre away! "Atverk Senojo Kontrakto Duris Dematerialius Kunus!" Arron became like a spirit and he slashed through demons easily and when they should have hit him it just went through him! Seven seconds later he returned to normal! "Atverk Senojo Kontrakto Duris Sielus Grobus!" His demon arm appeared and he started consuming the demons and he seemed to be getting more excited and courageous as he devoured their very souls!

"These people are monsters!" I laughed… can you imagine a demon saying that to a human? "Cruinnigh do chuid cainte riúil garda cu cailg!" I fired a hound head that bit into the enemy and then exploded! I have to admit I'm having fun… fighting alongside everyone… it feels friendly… I'm enjoying this! "Uh Tsukiyo…? Arron um you seem a bit… Takimi you look a little…" Axel called out… "The entrance to evil, Aku no me!" Takimi's topaz eye glowed and he cackled… "The Demonic Spear, Blitzkrieg!" A huge dark spear started to pin point and destroy and demon that made any signs of aggression! "Wait these kids are… those spears… belong to… the one of darkness is Lord Arsutar's! The one made of bone is the spear of the demi-god Cu Chulainn! That boy with the scar on his eye is using the sword of Fergus mac Róich! All of these are… how did they find them!" Hahaha now they notice? I'm getting hyped and… well insane! Kyaahahahaha! Time to destroy these guys!

(Anyway I'll end it there for now. Still didn't reach the demon god… oh yeah for artifacts of your OC if you submitted one give that to me)


	7. Huge Swords PWN!

Mahou Eierutii Akuma Slayer chapter 7: Dreams and Nightmares

Me: OK guys here is a new chapter... *Fourth wall breaks down*

*Axel and Deadpool walk in and yell*

Me: What the hell! Deadpool!? I thought Marvel locked you up in the negative zone! You invade my Kamen Rider Caliburn story... and now this!? Also why are you here Axel!?

Axel & Deadpool: Dude... you didn't ****ing update for like... months! At the very least it feels like it!

Me: Yeah but schools a bitch and...

Deadpool: Shut it emo kid! Now write!

Axel: Hell yeah! Breaking the Fourth wall is fun! Hey, I can give myself a power up!

Me: Hey guys, don't touch that! It'll unbalance the freaking story!

Axel: Hey why not, you guys are all insane with drunken mad power.

Me: You are just as strong, look at your sword!

Axel: Sure it's strong but it can't kill these demons fast enough!

Me: Dude... you have no idea.

Axel: What?

Me: If I told you a spoiler would occur.

*Hears guns locking*

Deadpool: Quit stalling write the freaking fan-fiction!

Me:... Sorry guys it won't be very accurate but meh, I haven't updated in a LONG time.

(This is partially written by those who submitted OCs to the story. Please ignore the difference)

(OK here's the story. Tsukiyo.)

Demons falling left and right. Just the way I like it. Nothing personal though. It just feels good to hit a big boasting bastard to the cold dirt. It all seemed to be going so well. Till Asuna gets caught by one and a huge beam of light bursts forth with tons of magical power! We all pretty much stop and I lost some of my "insanity". Well Arron is drooling... and Takimi has this mad look... like he wants to blow the thing up. Kind of scary. "Stop or we'll kill the girl!" Was what Asuna's captives were saying and the usual stuff. My body is really tired right now. "It's going to be fine. We don't even have to do anything and this will all work out" Axel murmurs. I stare at him. "All hail Ken Akamatsu!" He does a salute. "Who the hell is Ken Akamatsu! Wait shouldn't we try to help Asuna!" I yelled at him. He doesn't seem to mind. "I read the manga". A pause. "What?" I ask. "Ah if I told you the universe would collapse upon itself". Ooookkkkaaaaayyyyy? What is he talking about... gun shots! Mana! She freed Asuna and was firing with a hunter rifle and wasting these guys! Ku Fei then rushes in and starts kicking and punching away... maybe I should learn nothing is impossible. "What is this, insanely powerful, like brats and girls are kicking our asses everywhere! And they have legendary weapons! Why!"

"Hey... I'm starting to get bored here. Can we just blast our way to Negi?" Cyrus is lying on the floor yawning, playing with puppets that seemed to come out of nowhere... "Axel, just use your Caladbolg and end it..." Cyrus is somewhat half sleeping in the battle field. Most of the demons are either fighting or giving us the "are you serious" look. "Urgh fine Axel, say these words. Iontach lann roinn dorchadas. And be very careful what you do with it next". Axel tries to say the words and starts slashing wildly in the air. "Ah, screw this! Meraung! Caladbolg!" He does a pose and then makes one power cut at a demon! Then something happened. The sword became... huge. Buster Sword huge, it ripped through dozens of them and sent a burst of magical energy wrecking a clean line through the enemy. "How did you do that!?" I'm shocked. Everyone's somewhat interested in what he did, "I don't know... I was just copying a bad-ass pose from a manga and that happens... I didn't think it would actually work... hehehehehe!" The huge sword and Axel turn. The demons seem to curse and take some distance. "The answer to all of life's problems... a huge sword!" Cyrus got up as Axel slashed a path past the hoard of demons. "Good, it's not so crowded any more".

"Huh?" I ask as Cyrus tapped the ground twice with his staff, and before we knew it, a huge number of shadow minions come up from beneath and engage the demons around us! "Couldn't you have done that sooner!?" "I needed the space to cast this one." Cyrus responds at me, before slicing the head off one demon that came at him. He didn't even bother to look at the demon! Just how good is this guy!?

We then notice that Asuna and Setsuna are running off into the forest, where the huge beam of magic energy surges from. "Takimi-kun, with me!" Cyrus shouts and Takimi follows. Before entering the forest, Cyrus shot a beam of light at me, and it hit me! "In case you're wondering, I transferred command of the shadows minions to you! Take care while we're gone!" With that, both he and Takimi were gone.

"Eh?" I say at first, trying to decipher what Cyrus just said. "EHHH!? I don't know how to control an army!" I shout back at him, even though I know that he either couldn't hear me, or he didn't bother.

(Cyrus)

I decided that it was time I activated my artefact. I take a look at my card as I pull it out. It was a decent card, Gold being the main colour of the circle behind me, with a starry sky as my astrology sign. My virtue seemed to be Wisdom. Well, given my own age, that was expected. Direction, was Centrum? The middle of it all? Well, I guess it made sense, given that I remember clear who it was who taught me. Moreover, my name in the Latin on the card is 'Malus Cyrus', now which was something of a giveaway. I seem to have some sort of small object floating in front of me. So I was either support, or just a common everyday partner. Shame. Oh well…

"Adeat!" I shout as the card turned itself into the small statuette. It resembled a warhorse that had armour, covering it fully. Okay, maybe it wasn't an everyday artefact. But how does it… wait, it starts glowing?

"What's that?" Takimi asks as we catch up with Asuna and Setsuna. Before we knew it, I was astride a huge black steed in armour that looked like the same from the figurine.

"A faster way to get to Negi-kun." I say as I pick up all three of them without any bother at all, and we set off. Now, I have ridden on horses before, the proud Arabian pure-blood horses are some of the greatest, I swear. This horse seemed able to outrace even them, even Sea Biscuit, even with armour on. ([1]) I would say about 40 mph! Horses go only about 30 normally! "Hold tight!" I instruct them whilst they all hold on to me. "I'm not used to having passengers on a horse."

"This is fantastic!" Asuna screams next to me. "Now we'll be able to reach Negi!"

"_Hold on!" _Chamo's voice came to us whilst our steady mount rushes through the forest, past Kaede-kun and that Inuyasha kid, whooshing past them. Was that Yue-chan as well back there? Whew, she escaped. _You won't get here in time! We're going to summon you!"_

"About time!" I shout back at him without having to use the card to make telepathy. I pull the reins on the horse and we reel back as he rose up on his two feet, as the magic circle of the pactio embraces us.

Next thing we know, we are on a deck on a lake, facing the same white haired boy who had attacked us earlier at the mansion. Looks like Negi-kun has been busy on his own.

"Guys." Negi called to us from behind, lying down on the ground with Chamo next to him. "I'm sorry, I couldn't reach Konoka-san in time."

"That's fine, Negi." Asuna responded at him, risking to look back, therefore she saw the big four armed demon that was rising from a huge boulder with sacred Sanskrit ropes around it. "Oh, OH MY GOD, what is that!?" She screamed at it, and the rest of us dare to have a look.

"It kinda looked smaller from a distance…" I say personally, somewhat discouraged from the sheer size of the demon.

"Well, then." The white haired one says, making us turn back to him. "I suppose I should make the first move." He started to move his arms in a pattern I recognize far too well. "…Visju Tal Li Sjutal Vangeit, Basiliske Galeote meta Kokto Podon kai..."

"What the?" Chamo started. "An activation… He's a western mage! And this is a- Somebody stop him!" He screamed at us whilst taking cover behind Asuna-kun.

"No go!" I scream back at him! "It's too late!"

« ...Kakoin Ommatoin Pnoen Tou Iou Ton Chronon Parairousan! » The white haired one continued at his spell. "**Pnoe Petras!**"

* * *

[1] Sea Biscuit was a famous competition horse in the 1930s of the US. He was made World Champion Horse and no one has ever beaten his record. Autopsy of him revealed that he had abnormally large lungs for a horse.


	8. Its FINALLY DEAD!

Mahou Eierutii Akuma Slayer chapter 8: _**Riastrad!**_

(Remember this is AU I can bend things)

(Tsukiyo)

Something odd just happened. A huge shuriken goes wrecking these guys... how many people intervening are we going to have?

Kaede.

"That's pretty cool!" Arron is smiling as he compliments her.

He seems... more stable?

"Ninjas are awesome! Think you could teach me some things?"

She smiles but she takes note that he's acting a bit different.

"Well if you don't mind being around me de-gozaru?" She kicks another demon to the ground.

"Ah..." Arron just noticed how close he was to her.

"Sielos Grobimas!" He stretches his demonic hand and devours another soul.

"As long as I have something to eat!" He seems a bit cheerful-!?

Bullets! I turn to the side but I feel the hot bullets cut through my skin!

It's not Mana.

These shots came from a high spot.

Several directions at once.

"Kaimei Kuiarasu Kiwamarinai Chuukou!" A familiar voice roars.

Sphere's of darkness are launched and threaten to obliterate the battlefield.

Including the demons.

This guy doesn't care.

Nightmare.

On top of that bullets?

"This is a special for you guys! I usually can't use spells from clones but... you guys are worth it!"

Axel swings his sword and sends shock waves to blast the bullets and the spheres away.

They bullets fall.

The spheres are send back but quickly return to attack us!

They don't stop unless they rip at your thread.

Nightmare magic is made to make people experience horrors and destroy...

I won't forgive a person who does that for some sort of sadistic pleasure!

"Axel I'm going to use that spell!" He freaks out.

"Really!?" He's in shock. I know I am.

"Like we have a choice!?" Urgh... it hurts to use this. He curses.

He grabs my spear and pierces it through me!

"Arrrrggghhh!" Now I know what it feels like to be on the receiving end of this attack!

"Fuil.... dar nar mairbh, dia scaoil bhur fraoch agus doigh sa mise! Gairm Cu Cuchulain's Riastrad!"

Intense pain! My eyes!

My body... warm, hot, boiling!

It hurts, it hurts.

I can't breathe... twisting pain... can't take this!

(Axel)

The warp spasm spell... his howls of pain are horrid to hear.

Everything stopped and stared at Tsukiyo.

His roaring seemed to create an energy that froze the spheres mid air.

I hate this spell.

Steam is rising from his body and it's twisting, burning red form.

He finally stops.

The tears coming from his eyes evaporated!

He opens his eyes and now they are bestial and I can only see one thing in them...

"I want to kill!" is written all over his face.

His hands are like claws and he's drooling while holding the bone spear...

He howls and barks like an animal and then jumps into the air!

The sphere's of darkness surround and smash into him!

They clear up and he has several cuts in him... his steaming body heals them up.

He howls and starts running in one of the directions the shots came from.

Lightning and fire come out of him and literally wrecking the country side.

A very broken "Where are you!?" as he breaks through several trees searching for Nightmare!

"Konton konomana Inzen".

The guys chanting again... but if Tsukiyo hits him just once...

"Inzen konomana enricchi atteno haato, the last time six of these were fired a freaking volcano erupted and caused that incident in Pompeii!".

Wait... how many clones does he have... the damage he could do would be... shit!

"Ikkai saaba kotogadekiru yunifai Konton!"

"Meraung Caladbolg!" I'll **** up this whole city if I have to! I need to stop this guy!

I send the shock wave to wreck more of the forest. There! Two of them!

Tsukiyo jumps and one of them fires with a semi-automatic rifle!

Tsukiyo just brushes the pain away and the spears rips into him and the clone turns to nothing!

His right fist glows with lightning and flames and he does a straight punch to the other and it explodes!

Damn the wrong one!

"Zannennagara sabba. Konton Buumu!"

Vertical beams of a chaotic, evil power were fired all aimed at Tsukiyo!

Tsukiyo unleashes all his magical power and the beams become nothing.

"That's impossible!" Nightmare's voice yells. Tsukiyo collapses smiling.

Nightmare appears now in disbelief.

"Do you have any idea what Tsukiyo's spell did? He absorbed the blood of everything that felt the Gae Bolg, and most of those guys were insanely strong and are said to have been demigods and such. So I'm pretty sure if he landed one hit on you, you would be roadkill by now!"

He twitches and I jump and slash his right wing!

He falls to the ground and fires with the gun, but I send shock waves to stop the bullets!

I grab him by the neck and smash his face into the ground.

I cut his wings, arms and legs, very lightly.

"Mana! Ku Fei! Make sure this guy doesn't move a inch!"

They nod and they start... tying him up?

Oh well whatever.

I grab Tsukiyo and cast a healing spell on him. "Seranglah Musuhku dan Jagalah Tuanmu! Percepat!"

I run at an incredible speed, I'll probably use all my magic getting there but...

(Cyrus)

We all scatter to dodge the blast!

Part of my clothes and a bit of my skin turns to stone.

My body becomes a bit heavier but I can see that everyone dodged most of the blast.

Negi's hand was almost completely petrified...

"I'm okay it barely touched me." I'm not too convinced but...

"You three get away from here I'm going to save Ojou-sama!" Setsuna yells.

"Ojou-sama and Chigusa are on the soldier of that giant. I can make it there if it's just me by myself".

"How are you-" Asuna starts but I tell her. "That man is her brother so..."

"I'm going to have to say goodbye..." white wings burst out of her shoulders.

Yeah then she has this "I'm pathetic" speech and how she's a monster etc

Then the pep talk, I've heard this all before I'm really not listening.

"Your no monster, from here you look great, "Setsuna-Megami"

Oh Tsukiyo and Axel are here.

Tsukiyo is being carried and is kind of half asleep and Axel is panting from exhaustion.

"Megami!" Setsuna gets flustered. (Note: Megami = Goddess)

"Yes, you look like Setsuna-Megami!" Takimi smiles and says this. Somewhat out of character for him however, considering the circumstances, it really doesn't matter.

"Hurry and go Setsuna-san!" Asuna yells and Setsuna says "OK!"

Seriously the theatrics here is... wait the white haired kid!

I turn around and ignore what was happening.

"Danayi Afiat Bahsheh **Eight Hundred Arrows Of Light**!"

I fire at the cloud of dust and see several explosions.

The white child walks through unharmed. "...So there you are".

He seems barely scathed... next to me are children with insane powers for their age.

The white one raises his hand to cast a spell at Setsuna who took flight".

"Sagitta Magica One Arrow of Light!" One single arrow smashes into the white haired kids hand.

Negi despite all the energy he wasted still fired a shot!

"Hey boy, can you hear me, boy? This shouldn't be all you got, boy! Show them your spirit!"

"Also you extra guards... you haven't helped much have you! Do better!"

"If you can last another minute and a half, I'll finish the rest!"

Ah yes this voice, the vampire loli.

"Are you coming? ...Then I shall be your opponent."

Everyone excluding me charges at him.

I move back because I can see what's going to happen next...

They all get beaten by his fists by the time I turn around and blink.

"Vishu Talri Shutal Vangait, King of the eight legged lizards who bears the cursed eyes, extend thy light from my hand and project thy gaze of disaster, Gaze of Petrification!"

Asuna goes to take the blast. She nullified the magic completely! She hits with her fan and Negi then lands a punch!

"This is the first time anyone has harmed me, Negi Springfield!"

Then as the boy attempts to strike Negi the loli appears out of a shadow and stops him, one powerful hit later he flies across the place...

More idle chatter... and then a barrier shell is fired.

The loli goes into the sky and starts chanting "Lic Lac La Lac Lilac!"

Seriously who makes a dumb activation key like that? "Queen of Eternity bound unto me by contract I call upon thee! Darkness that is forever Eternal Glacier!"

The thing freezes... she gloats, snaps her fingers and its dead. Way too showy in my opinion.


End file.
